mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Du zéro au héros absolu
Du zéro au héros absolu, in inglese From Zero to Hero (traducibile come Da Zero ad Eroe), è il dodicesimo episodio di Donkey Kong Country TV. Trama DK e Diddy Kong sono appena tornati dal cinema e, discutendo sul fatto che una preistorica lucertola mutante distruttrice di città non aveva alcuna possibilità contro un gorilla gigante dal grande cuore, arrivano alla Capanna di Cranky, dove vedono una fila diradarsi all'entrata, dove persino Krusha e un Kritter sono presenti. Cranky, infatti, sta facendo radiografie al cervello agli abitanti di Kongo Bongo, per l'annuale controllo medico di cui lui si occupa. Al Covo di K. Rool, Re K. Rool sta facendo l'ennesimo discorso di pre-vittoria dicendo che la vittoria, stavolta, è assicurata in quanto Krusha è alla Capanna di Cranky per fingere di fare l'esame medico, mentre invece ruberà il Cristallo del Cocco. Il piano infatti, procede bene, mentre Cranky fa la radiografia, la macchina va in corto e approfittando della distrazione, Krusha prende il Cristallo dal Globo che Cranky, tra una botta e l'altra alla macchina, aveva aperto e chiuso senza accorgersene e scappa via. Cranky chiama quindi il prossimo e sebbene tocchi a Candy, Bluster supera la fila ed entra prima di loro in quanto suo capo e miglior e ricco cittadino di Kongo Bongo ottenendo ulteriore antipatia da parte dei Kong presenti. Dopo che Bluster esce, Candy deve tornare al lavoro, la quale passa il posto a Dixie, la quale anche lei deve andare a casa. Cranky si mette a sussultare e DK e Diddy entrano a vedere cosa sta succedendo: il macchinario è "andato, manco una settimana e kaput, caduto a pezzi". Bluster, convinto si tratti dei suoi raggi, sente parte della conversazione e cade in un profondo stato di depressione. Convinto che gli rimanga una settimana, Bluster realizza che se ne sta andando con una pessima reputazione e che nessuno lo ricorderà bene, a meno che non sistemi tutto in questa settimana facendo buone azioni e così via. Intanto, Krusha e il Kritter tornano vittoriosi al Covo, ma scoprono di aver perso il Cristallo, ricordando i loro passi, Krusha e il Kritter ricordano di aver fatto una pausa alle Paludi-terme e di aver dato il Cristallo ad una bellissima Kremling. Prima che il capo si arrabbi, Krusha corre indietro a riprenderlo. Bluster, il giorno dopo, inizia la sua dose di buone azioni, cominciando ad aiutare Cranky ad attraversare i binari, ma Cranky si rifiuta e Bluster se ne va lasciandolo sui binari dove passa proprio in quel momento un Carrello Minerario con due Kritter a bordo. Passando dal Molo con il Baril-cottero, Bluster vede Candy dietro una tenda, fare ginnastica, ma sente la TV di Funky, che sta guardandosi un film dell'orrore e Bluster corre in "soccorso" di Candy, distruggendo la casa di Funky e quella di Candy. Dopo essersi scusato di aver distrutto le due case, Bluster chiede a Candy di sposarlo, così che possa ottenere legalmente tutti i suoi beni alla sua dipartita, ma Candy rifiuta, sebbene tentata di possedere la Fabbrica di Barili. Intanto, Krusha riesce a recuperare il Cristallo e a darlo a K. Rool. Mentre DK e Diddy stanno ancora discutendo sul fatto che il lucertolone non aveva chance contro il gorillone, Bluster gli raggiunge per mostrargli un progetto sul monumento che gli erigeranno alla morte, ma quando i due scoprono perché Bluster si comporta così, gli dicono che in realtà erano riferiti alla macchina e non a lui, ma Bluster non ci crede e pensa lo dicano per farlo sentire meglio. Mentre K. Rool prepara le truppe per l'avanzata alla conquista dell'Isola, Bluster sopraggiunge e ferma la parata. DK e Diddy, preoccupati che Bluster possa uccidere tutti a suon di buone azioni, si dirigono da Cranky che idea un piano: propinargli la Super Soda alla Ciliegia, un normale succo di frutta che Bluster deve credere che sia una pozione che possa curarlo. Mentre Diddy sta afferrandola, Dixie arriva trafelata ad avvertire che è giunta voce che K. Rool ha il Cristallo del Cocco. Dopo aver visto con i loro occhi che il Globo è vuoto, Dixie dice anche che Bluster è corso verso il suo Covo a riprenderlo. Preoccupati sia per la reliquia che per Bluster, DK afferra la bottiglia e corre con Diddy al Covo, ma per sbaglio prende il Tonico Super Pungo, anziché la Soda. DK e Diddy riescono a raggiungere Bluster e lo convocano da parte prima che si butti su Krool senza nulla da perdere. Dopo avergli fatto bere il Tonico, Bluster "viene curato", ma lo realizza solo dopo esser stato circondato da Fucili-Klaptrap. Proprio allora, il Tonico fa effetto e Bluster inizia a prendere a calci e pugni l'esercito di Kremlings e recupera il Cristallo. Riportatolo alla Fabbrica di Barili, Bluster decide di regalare ad ognuno degli abitanti il suo ritratto, ma l'effetto del Tonico svanisce proprio mentre li regge e i quadri gli cadono in testa, forandosi e lasciando Bluster a terra e da solo. Personaggi * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Krusha * Dixie Kong * Candy Kong * Kritter * Cranky Kong * Funky Kong * Re K. Rool * Bluster Kong * Bellissima Kremling (citata) Canzoni Bluster, the Benevolent I will be remembered as a straight-up honest guy (Sarò ricordato, come un tipo onesto e giusto)'' Who will gladly give his life to save the average passerby'' (Che darà volentieri la vita per ogni bisognoso)'' They'll erect a statue in honor of me'' (Mi faranno una statua in mio onore)'' A monument to symbolize my bravery'' (Un monumento per il mio spirito coraggioso!) Bluster the Benevolent, hailed as a king (Bluster, il Benevolo, stimato come un re)'' Blessing one and all instead of cursing everything'' (Aiutando tutti, invece che stare a brontolare) I would hand out daisies and rescue kittens from a tree (Porgerò margherite e salverò gatti dagli alberi)'' And pick up all the litter that falls in front of me'' (E raccoglierò tutte le cartacce davanti a me)'' Maybe they will name a city after me'' (Forse daranno un nome ad una città)'' With plaques on every building, signs of my nobility'' (Con targhe che simboleggino la mia nobiltà!) Bluster the Benevolent, hailed as a god (Bluster, il Benevolo, stimato come un dio)'' Spreading joy and love instead of bumbling like a clod'' (Condividendo gioia, invece di fare il sapientino)'' Bluster the Benevolent wins the Nobel Prize'' (Bluster, il Benevolo, vince il Premo Nobel)'' For bringing world peace about in the blink of an eyeee'' (Per portare la pace nel mondo in un battibalenooo!) My finest hour! It's great to be a king! I seem to have a knack (Che bello essere un re! Hai praticamente tutto)'' For taking everything I want and giving nothing back'' (Prenderesti tutto quanto per niente restituire)'' I'll take away your jellies; I'll take away your jams'' (Prenderò le vostre gelatine e anche le vostre marmellate)'' Have a nice vacation when I take your travel plans!'' (Divertitevi finché potete, perché ora sono il RE!) Now that I have the power, this is my finest hour (Ora che io ho il potere, è giunta la mia grande ora!)'' Nothing on this Earth can stop me now!'' (Niente sulla Terra mi fermerà!) Everything is mine! I finally have control! (Tutto quanto è mio! Ora ho il controllo!)'' Uh, excuse me, I hope I don't sound too droll'' (Scusate, se sono così emozionato)'' I'll take your color TV's, and a banana, if you please'' (Mi prenderò la tua TV, è anche le banane pure)'' And I'll put an end to this silly world peace!'' (Porrò fine alla pace in questo mondo!) Fools! While I watch you cower, this is my finest hour (Sciocchi! Guardatemi ora, è giunta la mia grande ora!)'' Bait you on my hook, just like a worm!'' (Stavolta vi ho all'amo come un pesce!)'' Before I crush you like a bug, come over here and give me a hug'' (Prima che vi schiacci insetti, abbracciatemi inetti)'' It gives me so much joy to watch you squirm!'' (Ho tanta gioia che potrei scoppiar!) Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Il titolo dell'episodio è usato spesso in molti altri film, un esempio è nell'omonima canzone del film Disney "Hercules". * Il film di cui parlano Diddy e DK è palesemente "[https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Kong_contro_Godzilla King Kong contro Godzilla]". Curiosamente, una delle sfide di ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'', mette a confronto una lotta tra Mega Bowser e Mega Donkey Kong in riferimento al titolo del film. * La musica della canzone di K. Rool ricorda il tema de Lo Stritolascimmie o la Torre Tossica (Krook's March) di ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest''. * In questo episodio si scopre che Funky ha un cervello piccolissimo e che il cervello di Krusha è scivolato nel pube dopo la potente batosta ricevuta nell'episodio pilota. * Nella versione inglese, mentre Krusha sta facendo la radiografia, lo si sente canticchiare il tema principale di Super Mario Bros.. * Nella versione inglese Bluster dice di essere figlio di un dio greco e Diddy scherzosamente risponde che è figlio di Bluto, il dio dei pelatoni, parodia di Pluto, il nome inglese di Plutone. Tuttavia Plutone è un dio romano, sebbene esista un dio greco di nome Pluto (dio della ricchezza) ma molto meno conosciuto di Plutone. * Questa è la prima volta nella storia dei Kremlings che viene citata una Kremlings femmina, la prossima sarà la moglie di K. Rool e infine Kass e Kalypso. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV